Wireless communication standard such as IEEE P802.11ax/D1.4 (August 2017) (“802.11ax”) permits simultaneous multiuser (“MU”) uplink (“UL”) transmissions using MU Multiple Input Multiple Output (“MIMO”) and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (“OFDMA”). 802.11ax discloses an UL power control mechanism to control the transmission power value of each station that participates in the MU UL. 802.11ax does not describe how to achieve desirable UL performance using the power control mechanism.